The present invention relates to a new composition comprising 1-(2,2,4-trimethylpentyl)-2-isopropyl-3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexane and related compounds, and their use as a lubricant such as a traction fluid component.
Traction fluids of a variety of types and sources are known, many of them containing alicyclic molecules. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,778, Henderson et al, Aug. 6, 1985, discloses traction fluid lubricants derived from mineral oil, having a significant portion made up of multiring components of at least three rings. Varying amounts of 1-ring paraffins can also be present.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,894, Hammann et al., Apr. 29, 1969, discloses the use of certain cyclic and acyclic hydrocarbon-containing compound for tractive drives. Among various tractants reported is isodecylcyclohexane.
Kuntz et al., Makromol. Chem., Macromol. Symp. 13/14, pp 337-362, 1998, discloses cyclic oligomer formation in the copolymerization of isoprene with isobutylene, among them the (unsaturated) compound 1-isopropenyl-2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-6-(2,2,4-trimethylpentyl)-cyclohexane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,603, Rounds, Jul. 30, 1968, discloses friction drive fluids including polymeric products of the C3-C5 olefin hydrocarbon monomers. The stability of the transmission oil is increased if the polymer is hydrogenated to remove unsaturation.
European Patent Publication 0 328 642 B, Mar. 3, 1993, discloses a traction fluid which includes the hydrogenation product of polyisobutylene, having a degree of polymerization n, of 6 to 200.
Many existing traction fluids, however, are very expensive and are deficient in traction coefficient and viscometrics (viscosity performance over a wide temperature range. The present invention provides an economical traction fluid or traction fluid component with good traction coefficient and viscometrics. The component can also be used in hydraulic fluids including farm tractor hydraulic fluid, automatic transmission fluid, fluids for push-belt and chain-type continuously variable transmission, and dual clutch transmissions.